Kingdom Hearts II
by charbok
Summary: Have the Heartless returned? Read to find out! I hope you like my story, and Ch. 2 coming soon!


Kingdom Hearts II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any other companies mentioned in this game. I just wrote this story to entertain people, and I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Three years after the original Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sora sat quietly on a comfortable chair and silently ate his meal. He was at King Mickey's castle with his friend, Kairi. Mickey had invited them to the palace and told them that he wanted to discuss something with them. Neither him nor Kairi wanted to interrupt up the discussion between everyone at the castle, so they patiently waited until Mickey would address them. 'Great', thought Sora, who was playing with a pea on his plate, 'If I hear one more of Donald's lame jokes, I'll leave. Man, has he changed.' Sure enough, Donald attempted to tell another joke. This had been about the eighteenth so far. "Then the baker said to the flower, 'I sell bread, not beds!" he said, laughing at his own joke. No one said a word, except Daisy who made a high-pitched false laugh. Mickey could sense the boredom in his guests. "Well, to change the subject," he kindly smiled, "Sora, I need to talk to you." "In private?" anxiously asked Sora. He had been waiting for this since he had arrived. "No, No. I believe everyone should be aware of this," he said. But now he was no longer gentle and calm, he had a serious expression on his face, and his voice sounded tense and worried. "Sora, everyone," he nodded, "Maleficent and her Heartless have returned." Several people gasped. Goofy stood up. "But, your Highness," he asked, astonished, "Didn't we get rid of her for good?" "At least we thought we did," he added, "But I have a mole in her lair. She told me that Maleficent somehow managed to survive her experience with Sora, and she created the Mega-Heartless as revenge. She also told me of a plan to recapture the princesses, and conquer every world in our galaxy." "Who is this mole?" asked Donald. "Oh, yes," answered King Mickey, "Her name is."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"JHUDORA!" screamed Maleficent. She turned around to see a young fairy with jet-black hair, a dark purple dress, and dark wings. As the fairy flew, she stumbled and almost dropped the tea she was carrying. "Sorry I was late, ma'am," she apologized. Maleficent furiously stood up and glared at her. "Ma'am?" she screamed, "Ma'am! Address me with a more proper name or you won't live to see us take over the galaxy. Do you hear me?" "Y. Yes, your most evil highness," nervously quivered Jhudora, "I must, um, go now. Please me excused. Wait, no, oh, good-bye?" "You may leave now, fool," said Maleficent through slit eyes. Jhudora flew as fast as she could and headed for the exit. Once Maleficent was sure Jhudora had left, she turned around and spoke to her other guests. "My friends," she smiled, though not in a kind way, "That brat, Sora, and his two idiotic friends are at the King's castle at this very moment. And if I'm not mistaken, they are ready to head for some new worlds. I believe they will first arrive at your world, Gaston." She turned and looked at a tall, black-haired man who seemed to be admiring his muscles. "Great," he bragged, smiling to show his bright white teeth, "They will not defeat the wonderful Gaston!" "The only great one here is I, for I rule you all, and if you do not obey my orders then I do pity you," said Maleficent in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone continued to be silent and paid attention to Maleficent every word. They all knew very well that Maleficent would not hesitate to harm any of them. Suddenly, Jhudora came rushing in. She stopped at Maleficent and panted, "Your Highness, he is here." "Who?" asked Maleficent, not making eye contact. Jhudora paused, took a deep breath, and continued again, "Osario, Osario."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Do you like my story so far? I'll keep it at that to add a little suspense about who Osario is. *HINT*: He's really evil. I'm working on the second chapter, so it'll be here soon. 


End file.
